TIMELESS
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Now complete! This story is about one possibility of what could happen when Timmy finally realizes his love for Tootie and they soon find out that there's more than a sudden change of heart that was keeping them apart for all those years.
1. Chapter 1: The time has come

**TIMELESS Chapter 1:**

**The time has come**

**by mulege**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own the fairly odd parents I am just using them for my story (I get no financial gain so no coming after me OK lawyers)_**

A/N: **this story is about when Timmy finally comes to his senses and tells Tootie how he feels its a one shot (though I may add more chapters if it gets good reviews) so enjoy (rated M just in case (maybe later Chapters) also for language)**

******

It was a beautiful day and Timmy was walking down the street near his house. Going for a walk as he usually did so he could relax. He knew Vicky would be showing up at his house soon and he had to stay calm so she could not feel the pain she caused him.  
the only reason his parents paid Vicky to baby sit him was so they could go out and have a good time while forgetting they had had him.

as these thoughts went through his mind the cool air caused him to stop and shiver.  
When he looked at the house he had stopped in front of he felt a pang in his heart because there lived the one person who truly loved him for who he was. sure he loved Trixie but it was a shallow love and only because of her looks and how she tempted him. in truth though he secretly loved Tootie in a way that a 11 year old could and she somehow had known this for a long time.

He was confused by his conflicting feelings however and felt like he was being pulled in two directions one towards the sister of his tormenter. the other towards the person he felt affection for but it was only skin deep. finally he was even more confused on one valentines day last year when he had a choice to use cupid's arrow to show Trixie his love or to show Tootie the love he had inside.  
On that day he made a choice and found that he loved Tootie more than he wanted Trixie.

that day gave her a big kiss on her cheek much to her delight. still he tried to hide his feelings for her but he said to himself today was the day.  
he turned and looked up at the tree next to him to see his two godparents Cosmo and Wanda appearing as squirrels so as not to be found out as what they truly were his fairy god parents. he was so glad he had them for this time he needed moral support and guidance.  
when Wanda sensed this she came down to him and said.

_**"What do you need sport?" **_

_**"Wanda I want to ask you something" **_ _**"Sure what do you need to know" **_

_**"Do you think I should walk up to the door and tell Tootie how I really feel?" **_

_**"The only answer I can give you kiddo is that your heart knows what it wants."**_

with that he was sure what he needed to do his heart raced as he walked up to her house.  
it was as if he had a million things racing around his mind all at once. suddenly his heart skipped a beat as he pushed the doorbell and it rang only to here a high pitched squeak.

_**"ill be there in a moment!"**_

suddenly the door opened and a loud shout was heard

_**"TIMMY! Oh my god what are you doing here???" **_

"_**well Tootie I-I-I-"**_

_**"well spit it out!".**_

her eyes were wide with anticipation as if knowing what he was going to say before he had said it.  
then the words spilled out of his mouth like a car speeding down the highway.

_**"Tootie I think I am in love with you".**_

it was all she needed to hear and she jumped up with joy at his words

_**"oh Timmy you really mean it!?".**_

her eyes stared deeply into his her eyelashes beating as fast as his heart was fluttering.

_**"yes Tootie I am falling head over heels for you and I am finally free of that spell Trixie Tang put on me"**_

it was like he was finally free to say what he wanted free to see Tootie as he really felt about her

_**"oh Timmy I..."**_

suddenly there was a thump as she fainted falling to the floor.

_**"Tootie are you alright"**_

a voice called to her she pinched her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming. the boy of her dreams the one she had chased for so many years was finally returning her affections.

_**"Timmy I never thought that you..."**_

then she all her questions had been answered as he planted a kiss on her lips that felt like an electric charge raging through her body and as quick as it had come it was gone. suddenly she tackled him and planted kisses all over his face.

_**"oh Timmy I have waited for a long time for this day I am so glad you love me the way I love you".**_

_**"it was so hard for a time because I was unsure but now I know the truth and that truth is that I love you Tootie more than life its self"**_

then she stared deeply into his eyes again and he said

_**"Tootie would you like to go out with me Saturday night?".**_

suddenly time stood still and the only answer she could give him was a deep romantic kiss that shook the boy to his very knees.  
when time started again they both blushed and she had given him the answer he wanted a deep loving yes. as Timmy stood there dazed he shook his head free and whispered something to Cosmo and Wanda now a pink and green wristwatch.

_**"I wish Vicky couldn't come on Saturday and my parents had given me permission to go on a date with Tootie".**_

a sudden poof confirming the wish and it was done. then Tootie said in a voice he hadn't heard since he gave her the kiss last year on valentines day.

_**"see you Saturday night Timmy."**_

as he walked away he was staring into the night proud that he had finally showed Tootie how he felt finally glad he was free to love her the way she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2: The date

_**TIMELESS Chapter 2 the date **_

_**written by **_

_**Disclaime**__**r: **_all Characters belong to Butch Hartman

***************

Saturday Night:

it had been 3 days since he had told Tootie how he felt about her and the time seemed to pass by like 3 hours

"_**wow I cant believe it's already Saturday night Wanda".**_

Cosmo interjected with his big mouth

"_**hey Timmy are you going to get all mushy with you new girlfriend"**_

he said making the word girlfriend seem bigger than it was just to make Timmy blush

"_**quiet you moron"**_

Wanda said as she stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"_**its OK sweetie don't get nervous after all Tootie has been in love with you for a long time and I don't think she will stop now."**_

He quickly stepped into the shower and got cleaned up nice then whispering in her ear he asked Wanda for a favor.  
Suddenly in a puff of smoke Timmy was wearing a beautiful romantic outfit that was fitted to his physique.  
The outfit consisted of black jeans, black polished dress shoes, a vertically stripped black dress shirt with barely visible white stripes all the while the shirt was tucked neatly into his pants, and to top it off a pair of aviator shades and a slick hairstyle to make him the epiphany of what every girl wants.  
Then a limo pulled up outside his house and Wanda had called a favor.  
When Timmy looked outside he was shocked to see Wandissimo disguised as the limo driver.

"_**Wanda why is Wandissimo the driver?"**_

_**"simple sport I figured why not have a handsome limo driver take you everywhere you wish to go and all the while I get to spend some much needed time with Cosmo."**_

as he walked out the door Wandisimo had obviously overheard the conversation and he answered

"_**Timmy I my be the fairy of your rival Remy Bucks aplenty But when Wanda told me how you were so deep in love with Tootie I had to come along just to make sure you gave her the night of her dreams!"**_

then Timmy spoke up

"_**thank you Wandissimo you don't know how much this means to me"**_

"_**don't mention it."**_

within a few minutes the limo pulled up a Tootie's home he waited knowing that Vicky was out of the way tonight.  
Tootie was glad that her mean sister was sick with the flu tonight because she was going on a date with her beloved Timmy and had picked out her most beautiful dress that she hid way back in her closet in case Timmy did ever change is mind.  
She turned to go out the door tiptoeing past Vicki's door so as not to wake her she looked outside and was shocked when she saw Timmy had Gotten them a limo for their date.  
Soon Tootie stepped into the limo and the door which had been held open by the limo driver was closed once he was sure she was inside.  
Then she saw Timmy in cloths that made her blush as she eyed him from top to bottom soon realizing he was doing the same.

"_**wow Tootie you are gorgeous"**_

"_**why thank you Timmy"**_

she soon blushed a deep red

"_**I have gotten us dinner reservations at the fanciest place in town Che z L'Amour" **_

"_**oh Timmy that's wonderful!" **_ they soon pulled up to the restaurant and the limo pulled away to pick them up when they were done.  
After that the night went perfectly Tootie had the best night of her life because Timmy was the most romantic person on earth.  
After the car had taken Tootie home Timmy stepped out and thanked wandissimo for all his help. After he had gotten up to his room he noticed his godparents were a sleep now in their castle so he quietly slipped under the covers and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Vicky

**TIMELESS Chapter 3: Vicky**

** written by **

**Mulege**

**A/N:** ok so here is chapter three I hope you all enjoy_**  
**_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Butch Hartman

Timmy and Tootie went out on a lot of dates after that night and before long Vicky caught on (especially since when Timmy was happy and her sister was happy she was making no money) so she had finally planned to do something about it.  
It was a cold and rainy night and Tootie was visiting her boyfriend Timmy unfortunately they both had to put up with Vicky because somehow she had convinced Timmy's parents that Tootie and Timmy shouldn't be alone much to their dismay.

"_**OK twerp and twerpet I know what you two have been up to and as long as you are happy IM NOT because when you two go out and spend time together I MAKE NO MONEY!"**_

"_**But Vicky we haven't done anything wrong!"**_

_** "that's my point TWERP and I am so miserable and sick of you two lovebirds so happy I am going to do something about it!"**_

suddenly a flash of lightning forced all the lights in the house to turn off and on as Vicky laughed evilly the two of them looked scared as she took out a hatchet and chased them around the turner home wrecking everything in site.  
Finally she had them both trapped in a small corner in Timmy's room

"_**now twerp you two are going to DIE!" **_

with one swing it was over everything went blank the final thing he said was

"_**I wish there was some way me and Tootie could survive this"**_

and at the last second he and Tootie were saved by Cosmo and Wanda watching from the fishbowl making sure the hatchet blow was not fatal.  
Once the turners had gotten home the police were called as they mourned their sun who was in a deep coma along with the girl he loved.  
However it seemed that Trixie had seen how much those two really felt towards each other and due to watching too much kissy kissy goo goo had found it romantic.  
so she talked to her parents and made sure both Timmy and Tootie got the best medical care available until they both woke up.  
A few months latter a strange letter was mailed to her home and it stated

"_**dear Ms Trixie Tang" **_

"_**what a strange way to write a letter"**_ she thought

"_**we have found a cure for the coma both Timmy Turner and Tootie MC Donald have found themselves in"**_

"_**this is to good to be true"**_ she thought

"_**unfortunately for it to work we must act quickly and to heal the wounds will take time"**_

"_**well then maybe I should do something"**_

"_**for us to help them you must sign the consent form we sent with this letter" **_

"_**OK fair enough"**_

"_**they will return when they have awoken and fully healed signed Jorgan."**_

"_**hmm well at least I would be helping them and while I don't know them I would like to see them get better..." **_

slowly she pondered what the letter had said and finally she signed the consent form and sent it back to the return mailing address.  
Soon and order was given and both Tootie and Timmy were suddenly Teleported in a big puff of smoke into a chamber that not only healed wounds but also allowed both Tootie and Timmy to share a virtual reality while they were healed.  
Suddenly Timmy awoke alongside Tootie in a strange place that was all white and seemed endless in all directions.


	4. Chapter 4: The Matrix

**TIMELESS Chapter 4: Matrix**

**written by**

**Mulege**

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to Butch Hartman!

* * *

Timmy was confused and wondered.

"_**was this what heaven looked like?"**_

Then he saw Tootie resting in on his lap he remembered everything that had happened.

"_**so great I am dead thanks to Vicky"**_

he scowled observing the emptiness that surrounded him.  
He started welling up in tears crying as he realized what he had left behind.

"_**damn you Vicky DAMN YOU!"**_

Suddenly Tootie woke up feeling Timmy's tears fall on her face.

"_**oh Timmy whats wrong?"**_

"_**ill tell you whats wrong Vicky killed us and now we are dead"**_

then it sunk in Tootie looked around and felt a tear wash down her face.

"_**why Vicky why?!"**_

Jorgan turned towards the capsule that held the two earth children and after talking with Cupid decided that the rules would not break as long as they thought it was a dream and after he had gained Tootie's trust maybe Turner and her could Share in the secret.  
That's when Jorgan raised his wand and poofed into the Virtual reality that Timmy and Tootie now inhabited.  
suddenly a loud noise and a cloud of smoke appeared once the smoke cleared a large intimidating muscular man in all white clothing and wearing black shades appeared before them.

Freaking out Timmy thought that Jorgan was here to erase his mind but then thought to himself.

"_**wait he can't do anything I am already dead"**_

he shouted at Jorgan.

"_**hey Jorgan what are you doing here can't you see I am dead?"**_

Jorgan let out a loud laugh.

_**silly turner you are not dead just healing under the watchful eye of Dr. Rip Studwell and I"**_

"_**then what is this place?" **_

"_**turner haven't you seen the matrix?" **_

then it hit Timmy like a ton of bricks. "

_**wait so we are in some kind of Virtual reality?" **_

"_**correct turner you were injured so severely by Vicky that we could not heal you but ms tang had you well taken care of while we constructed a tank to heal you and Tootie."**_

Timmy's heart stopped was the secret revealed and to all people Trixie?! Jorgan seeing the look on Timmy's face realized what he was thinking.

"_**don't worry turner ms tang just thinks we are some think tank that is experimenting to bring hard coma cases out of their comas." **_

calming down Timmy asked Jorgan.

"_**How long do I have to be in here?" **_

"_**even I don't know that turner but at least you are not dead and you are not alone for I have also saved the person you care for most Tootie MC Donald."**_

"_**well at least it won't be so bad Tootie and I can spend however long together" **_

Timmy thought to him self as Jorgan disappeared leaving a very confused Tootie wondering what that had been about.

"_**Well Tootie I guess we are stuck here but at least we aren't dead and we have each other" **_

he gave her a warm smile as she embraced him giving him a warm hug with a heart felt smile on her face now that she sorta understood what was going on.


	5. Virtual Insanity

Timeless Chapter 4.5:Virtual Insanity

Written by

Mulege

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Fairly odd parents Butch Hartman does!_**

**_The song I named this chapter after is owned by Jamroquai I do not take ownership._**

**_a/n_** this was written as a filler chapter while I work on my next chapter so I will call it chapter 4.5 Enjoy

* * *

Timmy now realizing that he is inside a virtual world was confused for a while but he and Tootie had gotten each other to spend time with and that's when Timmy decided to learn all he could about this virtual world they now existed in.  
the first thing he did was focus and think about what he wanted and the first thing he asked for was a beautiful dress for Tootie one that fit her the design was a blue sapphire encrusted dress deep blue in color and made so that it had plenty of room for flow.  
He then held out his hand and created a room styled after a 1920's jazz club with a live band and everything.  
He finally figured out how to create alter the world around him after all it was just a simulation though an incredibly real one....

Finally he had everything he needed so he walked over to Tootie and she smiled as he held her hand.

"_**Tootie since it's been a while I was wondering if you would like to go out for a night on the town?"**_

he did know this must have been hard on Tootie after all her sister tried to kill her and now they were in some kind of virtual insanity until their bodies could heal enough to exist off of life support.

_**"oh Timmy I would love to!"**_

"_**great!" **_

then he stared at her with his deep blue eyes and snapped his fingers and the dress he made for her suddenly appeared on her she stared at the Blue sapphires all around her dress and was in shock and awe at their beauty.

"_**oh Timmy it's beautiful I have never seen anything like it!"**_

he then snapped his fingers again and a tuxedo appeared on him then a limo drove up and they were suddenly in 1920's New York this proving he had been awake during history despite the F's Mr Crocker gave him!

"_**Timmy how?"**_

"_**its a virtual reality remember?"**_

_**  
"anything you wish can happen you just will it into existence."**_

Then they pulled up at the jazz club and they stepped in listening to the live band play

Then as their meals were brought to them the band played some smooth jazz and then Timmy asked Tootie.

"_**would you like to dance Ms Mc Donald?"**_

"_**oh certainly you charming young devil you."**_

then they both went into the middle of the room and slow danced for much of the night taking a break partway so they could eat their elegantly prepared dinner.

"_**oh Timmy this night has been magical but how did you know I like 1920's romance?"**_

"_**simple my parents told me about deep toot"**_

she then smiled and rested her head on his shoulder sighing as she drifted off to dreamland with dreams of Timmy dancing in her head.

Realizing what happened he snapped his fingers and where once was 1920's New york now they were in an exact replica of Dimsdale more particularly Tootie's room.

Then as he laid her gently in her bed he said.

_**"good night my beautiful angel may your dreams be filled with wonder"**_

then he snapped his fingers taking him to his own home and his own bed for a good nights rest.


	6. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

**TIMELESS Chapter 5: Tootie's 13th birthday **

**by mulege**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used I this story they are owned by Butch Hartman

**Note from Mulege:** OK so just so everyone understands every hour in the real world is a year in the virtual world Timmy and Tootie Inhabit this means that by the time Tootie was 13 in the real world she was 17,520 years in the virtual world same goes for Timmy due to the fact that they age at the same rate.  
Up to this point however nether had known how much time had passed and so both stayed their 11 year old self's up until now because now Jorgan would reveal how much time had passed for them and how much time had passed for every one else.

*************

Timmy had finally gotten what he wanted to be alone with his love Tootie and now he was in some strange Virtual World thanks to Vicky trying to kill him after a while he realized that he could create and shape almost anything in the virtual environment and so he created a world for him and Tootie to exist in not knowing how long he would be here.  
Every once and a while Jorgan came in to check up on them to make sure they hadn't gone insane and his heart warmed as he remembered how he and the tooth fairy were helped by turner to fall in love and was happy turner had found love even though it was right under his nose.  
Time passed and Timmy and Tootie grew closer not appearing to age at all one thing Jorgan forgot to mention was that every day that passed in the Virtual world was an hour in the real world.

So time passed faster here though Timmy and Tootie were unphased.

"_**hey Tootie!"**_

called a young boy standing in a massive garden with a large tree in the center and a tree home built between its branches.

"_**yes Timmy?"**_

__ a young girl called answering the young boy's inquiry.

"_**could you come here for a moment?"**_

"_**sure Timmy" **_

once the young girl had joined the young boy he lifted his hand and a rose bush appeared out of the ground sprouting many roses he plucked one from the top and gave it to the girl.

"_**oh Timmy its beautiful"**_

the girl swooned over the young boy as he smiled seeing how happy the girl was.  
He had been trying to keep track of time but it had seemed like a few years had passed while he hadn't aged a day all the while in reality only two and a half years had passed in the real world.  
Then suddenly Jorgan appeared and he asked him how much time had passed and Jorgan explained everything about the time differential to him then told him in reality only two and a half years had passed though it must have felt like much longer than it was. Then Timmy asked Jorgan if he and could make a wish and Jorgan taking sympathy on the man said.

"_**OK you may have one wish"**_

and Timmy gave Jorgan a thank you before asking if he and Tootie could be transformed into their current real world ages.

"_**OK puny Turner I will grant your request"**_

and as Jorgan waved his wand it was done.  
Timmy was now 13 and Tootie was now 13 as today was her birthday.  
when Tootie went to find Timmy to see what had happened he explained it to her and she smiled at him and embraced him with a big hug as this was the best birthday present she could ever ask for.

**note:sorry for the short chapters its kinda hard to keep up :p**  
**but i will definitely add another chapter by Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 6: The plan

TIMELESS Chapter 6: My big fat virtual wedding

by

mulege

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of the characters used I this story they are owned by Butch Hartman

Time had passed for the two lovers more than a couple thousand years where they were but only five months since Tootie's birthday during this time they both still had thoughts like they would if they were their current ages giving to the fact neither had gone through puberty yet.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were 13 in the real world Jorgan would have mistaken their maturity for an adult due to the fact that they had more than enough time to mature and learn most life lessons.

In fact they acted more like mature people if people had as much time as most fairies do and this made Jorgan wonder what would they do when they were free?

One possibility was that they would get married after they were old enough another was that they would run away to be alone and a third haunting possibility was that they would kill themselves so that they could spend eternity together without an end.

Jorgan contemplated this even though he was keeping an eye on the other fairies occasionally Cosmo and Wanda would check up on their god child Timmy hoping he would come through but Jorgan knew that when he got out it would be hard for him to get used to the normal rate of time passing again.

So he had decided that after discussing with the elder council and showing how much Timmy and Tootie had Matured he would give them the offer of a lifetime when they left the tanks he would offer them a to be fairies so that they could use their maturity, knowledge and experience in being abused to help a god child somewhere as a fairy couple like Cosmo and Wanda had done for Timmy.

In the virtual world Timmy knowing that Jorgan had revealed him self to Tootie but had chosen to trust her no to tell anyone about the existence of Fairies was glad that Timmy had decided to go over DA Rrulez book with her so she could know what she could and could not do in relation to fairies. They had studied it for one hundred years in virtual time or a little over 4 days in real time and both of them had memorized it which was good because this would be important if Jorgan did give them his offer.

At this point however Timmy and Tootie had decided on something they wanted to get married but on Tooties 15th birthday which was almost 1,500 virtual years away and when Jorgan appeared and they told him this all he could say was

"_**turner I have known you for a long time but on this point I cannot say no you helped me with my love for the tooth fairy and now I will help you get married to Tootie"**_

"_**OK Jorgan but just remember to invite Cosmo and Wanda because I want them to be there"**_

Jorgan was surprised at this request because after a little over 2,000 years in virtual time Timmy Turner had not forgotten his godparents.

"_**OK turner I will go through with this request as well" he looked at him one more time and disappeared from whence he came."**_

**A/N:sorry again for the short chapters i have been dealing with writers block.**_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 7: Unity

**TIMELESS Chapter 7:Union**

**Written by**

**Mulege**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Butch Hartman  
**A/N: ok sorry for not updating sooner but chapter 7 is finally up enjoy and R&R _._**

* * *

Two real world years passed and everyone had prepared for the wedding in the virtual world it was more like 1,700 years had passed and all the while Timmy and Tootie had bonded and had gotten so close it was unimaginable even by most fairies.  
About a month in virtual years before the wedding Timmy asked Jorgan if when Tootie receives the ring if the ring would magically appear on her real self's finger and Jorgan agreed.  
Then Jorgan gave him the ring to give to Tootie and Timmy would share two exact duplicate rings that also allowed them to sense what the other was feeling. Soon the month had arrived and the guests had appeared inside the massive church Timmy had created the wedding went well and now I leave you at the moment of importance.

"_**do you Timmy take Tootie to be you lawfully wedded wife?"**_ an elder fairy asked Timmy

"_**I do!"**_ said Timmy

"_**and do you Tootie take Timmy to be your husband?"**_ the elder fairy asked Tootie

_**"I do!"**_ she shouted in glee

"_**then by the power invested in me by the ancient order of fairies I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife United by the ancient magical bonds of mirage"**_

then the fun began as the group headed to the celebration where Timmy saw Cosmo and Wanda teary eyed and smiling at him

"_**I am so proud of you sport you finally got married and to somebody you truly love instead of crush on"**_

"_**yea Timmy I can't believe you went through with it"**_ suddenly Wanda dumped pudding on cosmo's head for making such rude comments

"_**what was that for Wanda?"**_ then Timmy Smiled and told them both

"_**this is the greatest moment in my life no matter how long its been"**_

"_**well sport I am not sure how long its been in here but out there its only been four and a half years" **_ Timmy well knowing he was now fifteen said

"_**and yet in here its been more like..."**_ He stopped to think as a calculator appeared in his hand "_**wow Timmy how did you do that?"**_

"_**well when you have lived in a virtual world and in that world time has passed to the point you have lived 39,420 years you learn a few things."**_ Wanda suddenly shocked at how mature he was realized that he had seen almost four times as much time pass than her or Cosmo after all they had only been married for ten thousand years.

"_**oh sport that must have been awful having to live with nobody but you and Tootie for almost forty thousand years." **_ "_**no actually Wanda it allowed me to find my true love for Tootie and strengthen our bond" **_

"_**aww how romantic"**_ Wanda said swooning over how sweet it was

"_**I also had plenty of time to memorize DA Rulez"**_ when Jorgan heard this he felt intrigued

"_**turner if what you say is true then perhaps I should test you on it?" **_

"_**OK how much time do I have to prepare?" **_ "_**you have one of your realities years so you and Tootie can enjoy a wonderful honeymoon" **_

"_**deal!"**_


	9. Chapter 8: the exam

TIMELESS Chapter 8: The exam

written by Mulege

**disclaim****er: I do not own any of the characters they are owned by Butch Hartman **

**A/N:** **last time Timmy and Tootie got married and now Jorgan has a test for them after their honeymoon so just so you are caught up on whats going on. And now back to the story**

**

* * *

**

Tootie and Timmy are having a good honeymoon and then Jorgan appears with the test 6 months away Timmy had to wonder why Jorgan was here at all.

"_**good news turner"**_ the overly muscular fairy said with anticipation

"_**when we left the wedding Dr. Studwell informed me that in 30 minutes of real time you will be well enough to be set free of the capsule and be fully healed!"**_

"_**wow really?... wait so that means in six months Tootie and I will be free to return to reality?" **_

"_**Correct again turner"**_

Tootie smiling at what she had just heard was exited to return and leave this place as 39,420 years had been far too long to stay here even though 4.5 years had passed in the real world.  
So six months had passed and suddenly the world was falling apart Timmy knowing full well what was going on hugged Tootie as they passed the threshold from one reality to another.  
Suddenly Timmy opened his eyes his vision blurry at first then clear soon after he got his bearings he saw that the clothing Tootie and he had designed for themselves in the virtual world was on their real world bodies.

He suddenly turned to find Tootie and was led by Dr. Studwell to Tootie's capsule he gave her a great big kiss and smiled .

"_**welcome back to the land of the living sweetheart"**_

then Cosmo Wanda and Jorgan greeted him and Congratulated them on their recovery then suddenly a clock appeared next to Jorgan beeping and going off alerting him that it was time for DA Rulez exam.

Jorgan gave a sudden glance at Timmy and Timmy looked at his fairy god parents and said _**"guys take care of Tootie while I am gone OK I will be back soon"**_

he waved goodby and Jorgan tapped his wand on the ground and in a puff of smoke they were gone.  
Tootie was filled with heart felt emotions as she was glad to be back in the real world though she lost her virtual world abilities it was nice to be normal again then she glanced down at her ring finger smiling knowing that her dream had come true.  
She and Timmy were finally married though she wished she knew how to explain this to her parents knowing that it would be hard but she was good at lying since she had to towards Vicky so that she could follow Timmy in years past.

She had finally decided to censor anything that would get them both in trouble so only tell them half truths to explain why they were married.  
Like saying that since Timmy and her had been studied and spent the last four years together they decided to get hitched so yea she was going to lie and lie her ass off. Then a sudden poof of smoke and Timmy came back with a paper and a big A+ on it showing that he had indeed used some of his time memorizing the entire contents of DA Rulez book.  
then came a time of much celebration and everyone was ecstatic about his accomplishment.


	10. Chapter 9: Reality

Timeless Chapter 9: Reality

by

Mulege

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or fairy world or Earth... they belong to Butch Hartman

* * *

**

Tootie was not surprised when Timmy had returned Scoring such a high score on the test however she was unprepared for what Jorgan was going to say next

"_**turner congratulations on your score it was beyond exceptional! Now I have another thing I would like to ask you"**_

Timmy staring at Jorgan trying to figure out what he had to ask.

"**I would like to give you and Tootie a chance to become fairy god parents!"**

Timmy's jaw dropped at this proposition he had tried being a fairy once before and found out how hard it was but on the other hand eternal life and magical abilities though only within DA Rulez which he memorized has a nice ring to it also the fact that Tootie has also been given the offer only made it more promising.

"_**Jorgan I need time to think this over and all if that's ok with you?"**_

"_**fine turner I can wait while you decide In fact I will give you until you are eighteen so that you can finish up your childhood does that sound agreeable?"**_

"_**thank you Jorgan for giving me time do decide"**_

he smiled at the large fairy dressed in military clothing and then turned to his Fairy god parents

"_**Cosmo Wanda?"**_

"_**yes Timmy?"**_

"_**I wish we were at my houses doorstep!"**_

suddenly there was a big poof and he and Tootie were magically transported to the doorstep of his house.

He knocked on the door and his parents came out to greet him.

"_**oh Timmy we are so glad you have returned home we wondered were you went after that government think tank took you away to try and help you recover"**_

then they glanced down at Timmy and Tootie's wedding rings

"_**oh my gosh! You got married!?"**_

both adults fell on the floor and fainted regaining consciousness moments later.

"_**Son when did you get married?!"**_

"_**uh... when we were recovering in the government structure that was helping us heal?"**_

"_**works for us" "still... don't you think fifteen is a bit young do get hitched?"**_

"_**dad don't worry Tootie and I share a relationship that goes back to when we were eleven and Tootie actually was in love with my since I was five"**_

"_**well ok Timmy but be careful most people might get confused because it's so unusual to get married at such a young age"**_

"_**I understand"**_

"_**one question though?"**_

"_**what is it son?"**_

"_**what ever happened to Vicky?"**_

suddenly dad got a mad glare on his face and mom trying to stay calm was suddenly furious

"_**well son after that whole incident she caused and the whole almost getting you killed thing she was given a life sentence in jail"**_

"_**oh ok now I know"**_

Timmy talked to his parents discussing various things for quite a while then suddenly Tootie walked up to Timmy

"_**hey Timmy do you want to go spend some time alone together?"**_

"_**you read my mind"**_

as both youths walked out of the house saying good by to their now shared parents they walked to Tootie's house being that Vicky was gone the house belonged to Tootie since her parents had run away trying to escape Vicky long ago.

as they walked down the street headed for the house the house they thought about their future and what they were going to do.

After finding out that Vicky had left the house to Tootie in some insane attempt to keep someone else from taking her money buried around the property, Timmy asked Tootie if they could live together in the home Tootie not wanting to be without Timmy agreed and surprisingly so did Timmy's parents.  
As they walked up to the house one thing was certain they both had realized what they felt for each other and were going to enjoy the rest of their lives however long they may be.

A/N: I know some of you may be disappointed about the ending but don't worry there's plenty of room for sequels after all.


End file.
